Control
by Onewjr
Summary: Growing up without a mother and barley seeing your father should have some damage on a person right? Not in Nani's case. When she was the tender age of 10 her father sent her to the Land of the Sea, afraid others might find out of her existence and harm her. Although he was one of the strongest and most feared beings in the world, Orochimaru was still worried of his daughters life
1. Forward

Growing up without a mother and barley seeing your father should have some damage on a person right? Not in Nani's case. When she was the tender age of 10 her father sent her to the Land of the Sea, afraid others might find out of her existence and harm her. Although he was one of the strongest and most feared beings in the world, Orochimaru was still worried of his daughters safety. He made Nani live and train with Dosu, making Dosu Nani's only friend. Nani was content with her 17 years of living. No one bothered her, she didn't have to go to school like most people complained about, and on top of all of that she had a secret companion no one knew about. So why did she feel like something was wrong? Was it normal for fathers to visit their kids with the stench of blood? Or how about not living with a parent at all and being raised by someone else? And why does she have voices in her head?

Hi guise! Sorry for my bad description. So yea I really wanted to make OCxKiba story but then thought...I am and InoxKiba shipper and I can't do that to meh OTP's. So I went on to my Bias of ALL of Naruto who I fell in love with the moment I saw him...Gaara. It won't be the typical sappy love story or the bad ass one either. It shall be...different(?). ALSO! I did revive some characters (OBVIOUSLY If you haven't read the paragraph prior to this one) so don't get confused. Please comment and subscribe~ Tell me how it is going so far? Thank you! Ok...bye^^


	2. Lock On Door No Overly-excited Kiba

I really do love the snow. Father would sometimes take me to The Land of Snow and stay there for a while, until he had to go back to The Land of Sound, leaving me with Dosu. I would always bring Dosu back whatever I found in The Land of Snow and he'd put it in a small chest that he secretly hides from my father.

But that was in the past, before I hit the age of 10. Now I barley see my father and train everyday , leaving me with five hours to do whatever including sleep. Dosu explained to me how crucial this age period is important and that I cannot rely on anyone else to protect me anymore,so I began my training.

When I was 14 my dad stopped visiting every week, explaining how my he didnt want to distract me from my training. When I was 15 he stopped coming every month, sometimes would come every three months. When I turned 16 I was surprised if I even saw him, now I stopped expecting him at my door. I hate the snow now.

"Nani, it's time to get up." Dosu spoke, drowsiness in his voice. I nodded and sat up, swinging my legs off my cozy bed and onto the warm floor.

I stretched and put on a long sweater and black pants, following Dosu out of my room. He knows I usually sleep without clothes because I hate the heat and in the Land of Sea, it can get pretty hot at night.

We both sit at the table and eat our breakfast, rice. I asked him why the only thing we eat is ramen or wild plants and he simply put it that if we ever get lost or stranded we will have an advantage over the wild herbs. I still think thats garbage but I wont ever tell him.

"So, Orochimaru has thought about you living somewhere else." Dosu began, uneasy. He knows how I dont like speaking of my father.

"Really? Couldnt tell me himself?" I snorted and shoveled rice into my mouth, chewing quickly.

"Aish! Stop eating like that, you look like a fat cat." Dosu snapped before laughing. " He wanted to come, but he had to deal with some Shinobi."

"Always an excuse. Nevermind, where am I supposed to live?" I asked finishing off my rice.

"You have to go to the Land of Fire and stay there for a few months." He said simply, rice stuck to the corner of his lips. Not many people have seen Dosu without all that clothing covering his face, and Id say they are unlucky. He is beyond handsome and I am honestly surprised he isnt married, besides to his work.

"And do what exactly?" I asked.

"And learn to be around others. I hate to say it but in order to be a great Shinobi you need to have social skills, and you desperately need that." I clenched my fists.

"What! Why cant I fight other-"

"Because you will die. Although you are strong and react quickly, these are Shinobi that have trained all of their lives and started fighting when they were around 12...you're 17 and you still haven't talked to anyone except me. Nani, be grateful Orochimaru even gave you such a task. He honestly couldve just made you keep training." Dosu lectured. I slumped down in my seat and nodded.

"Sorry. I am grateful father gave me this task." I said giving a small smile. Dosu's eyebrows twitched as he shivered.

"Eek! Dont do that, its disgusting."

"...DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IS DISGUSTING DOSU!? HAVING TO USE THE BATHROOM WHEN THERE IS PEE ON THE FUCKING TOILET YOU HANDSOME PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed throwing the empty bowl at him.

CLASH

"Hahaha I am only joking kiddo." Dosu lied as he rubbed his face, holding in his tears from laughing.

"Am I supposed to sleep in a tree?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually...you'll be staying with a long lost cousin of yours." Dosu began, face returning to its normal shade.

"Cousin?" I asked staring at him with confusion. "I dont have a cousin you liar!"

"You do. Like I said, they're long lost cousins of yours, through your moms side." I nodded and felt my throat drying.

"Oh...I forgot about her." I admitted rubbing the back of my neck.

"I could tell. Anyways! You will be living with them for a while until you have-"

"Wait...I have cousins?"

"Enough information on the different-"

"That means I have uncles and aunts..."

"Training, Shinobis, Hokage,-"

"I dont know how to act around them though..."

"WOULD YOU QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!" Dosu snapped, throwing a vanilla envelope at me. I grabbed it and glanced up at him.

"Whats this?" I asked peaking into it.

"Information on your relatives. Start packing, you can read that tomorrow. You leave tonight." Dosu said as he stretched. My eyes widened in shock.

"TONIGHT!? I barley know how to speak to others let alone relatives and you want me to-"

"Ninjas dont complain and are always ready. Start. Packing." Dosu teased and left to clean the broken plate.

I glared at his backside and got up, walking to my room gripping the envelope. Honestly speaking I have never spoken or have been near anyone except my father and Dosu, I've always kind of been alone. Even when father would take me to the Land of Snow, I'd stay with only him in an isolated region. I guess this is why he hasnt given me a task involving fighting, I barely can handle speaking to others.

I threw the envelope on my bed and pulled out too duffel bags, opening them up and glancing at my items. I dont know alot about the Land of Fire but from what I can guess it's probably going to hot, so my usual clothes wont do. I skimmed through my "summer" attire (a.k.a pajamas) and began to neatly fold them and place them into the bag.

My fingers traced the edges of my mini photo book and hesitated in opening it. My father gave it to me when I was 8, telling me that he wants it to be full of pictures that make me happy. I haven't added a picture in a while since I haven't had any special moments. When I get to my...my families house I guess I should take a picture and place it in here.

I tossed it into the second bag and began throwing random objects into it as well, leaving the envelope untouched. I sighed in victory as I kicked the bags at the doors entrance, lying on the bed. My eyes gazed towards the envelope as I folded my legs underneath me, opening the flap.

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Date of Birth: July, 7

Weight: 52.5 kg

Height: 174 cm

Age: 19

Eye color: Black

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Partner: A loyal white furred dog named Akamaru

Appearance: Each piece of his outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black colour, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

Traits: Short-tempered and impulsive

Personality: Kiba can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Hana, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it.

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Name: Inuzuka Hana

Date of Birth: April, 13

Weight: 52.5kg

Height: 170.3cm

Age: 21

Eye color: Black

Hair Color: Med. Brown

Partner: Three Haimaru Brothers

Appearance: Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower

Traits: Medical Ninjitsu

Personality:Hana is more laid-back, and more even-tempered than her little brother, Kiba and even her mother Tsume although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine.

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Name: Inuzuka Tsume

Date of Birth: August, 12

Weight: 51.5 kg

Height: 163 cm

Age: 39

Eye color: Black

Hair Color: Med. Brown

Partner: Kuromaru

Appearance: Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She doesn't wear the village's forehead protector.

Traits: Odd sense of humor

Personality: Tsume is a very tough woman often seen scolding Kiba for his actions, such as not taking his training seriously when he was younger as well as telling him not to underestimate the enemy when they faced Pain. Though strict by nature, Tsume clearly cares deeply for her family and the village.

Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Jōnin

"Nani! Hurry up and get your things. The train leaves in an...you are not wearing that are you?" Dosu asked, barging into my room. I scoffed and placed the envelope into the bag, glancing at my reflection.

"I think I look fine." I argued, self consciously touching my hair.

"I'll be quite honest, you look like you've been living on the streets your whole life."

"WHAT!? I do not!"

"Here lets just fix you up~"

"Dosu...stop..."

"Hold still!"

"OW!"

"DO NOT BITE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU ALMOST CUT OFF MY EAR FOOL!"

"All done~ Now was that so bad?" I slid my fingers through my hair and felt tears brim my eyes. My head snapped to the right and a small gasp left my lips.

My once long caramel pin straight hair was now short caramel waves, passing my collar bones. Bangs now pinned back creating a small hump on top, my small peridot earrings now visible. A low growl left my chest as I gripped the scissors and glares at my Sensei in the reflection.

"All right Dosu Sensei... your turn..."

"So when am I going to meet this cousin of mine?" Kiba asked his mom, surprised to hear he has a cousin. The Inuzuka Clan doesn't really stretch out that far considering most are either dead or hidden, so when Kiba heard the news he was overly excited.

"Mom said tomorrow so stop asking me." Hana snapped, clearly irradiated. Its not that she herself isnt excited to see a cousin, but she knew how to control her excitement unlike Kiba.

"What time?" Kiba whined, resulting in Akamaru sitting onbtop of him. Like Hana, Akamaru was annoyed by the whining. "Oof...Akamaru...you're sitting on me..."

"Good boy. Dont you have work today?" Hana asked, skimming through the newspaper. Kiba shot up, causing Akamaru to fall onto Hana.

"Oh yea! I promised to come in early and help Shikamaru! See ya later then. Akamaru, come!" Kiba commanded and sprinted out the door, avoiding his older sisters curses.

Kiba walked into the large doors and bowed to the incoming costumers, greeting them with a smile. Quickly he ran to the back of the restaurant and changed into his uniform, scanning for Shikamaru. Its been a while since he had exciting news to share, so he would make sure everyone knew about his cousin visiting.

He spotted his friend taking a customers order near the kitchen and sprang into action, making sure to keep an eye on him as he himself served others their orders. When they were both headed to the kitchen Kiba smiled and "causally" bumped into Shikamaru, faking surprise.

"Oh! Morning Shikamaru!"Kiba glowed. Shikamaru only sighed and shook his head, mumbling about something to do with," so troublesome".

"Hello Kiba, its the afternoon.-"

"Speaking of family, guess who has a cousin visiting?" Kiba asked practically skipping. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow and glanced at his friend.

"...me?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"What? No me! How would I know if yours was coming or not?" Kiba asked, placing two warm mugs and a slice of raspberry cheesecake onto his tray, waiting for the other.

"I dunno, news about you gets around before you know it yourself. I didnt know you had cousins." Shikamaru answered as he poured melted caramel onto the three apple crisps.

"Well I do. She'll be here tomorrow!" Kiba exclaimed, almost bumping into Ten-Ten.

"Aish watch it Kiba! Who'll be here tomorrow?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"My cousin."

"Oh! Really? Thats cool, why is she visiting?"

"Because...hm...my mom didnt tell us why. She just told us a distant cousin is coming to stay with us for a few months, I never thought to ask her. Heh~ I guess I was overly excited."

"Idiot..."

"So troublesome"

"Do you at least know what her name is so we dont go calling her," Kiba's distant cousin"?"

"Nani...I think. Yea Nani.'

"Just Nani? No last name?" Neji asked, popping out of no where and scaring everyone shit-less.

"AISH DONT DO THAT NEJI!"

"I can now say...I have seen my life flash before my eyes..."

"Shut up Shikamaru, I don't resemble ghosts that much!"

"Hm...I think she doesn't have a last name." Kiba spoke as he smiled and placed the order onto a couples table.

"...Huh? No last name? Thats odd."

"The only one I can think of that has no last name...is Orochimaru." Shikamaru spoke as he gave a pair of elderly women their apple crisps.

"Hahaha what if that was her dad?" Ten-Ten joked, wiping down a messy table. They all exchanged glances before bursting into fits of chuckles.

"Im pretty sure she is as harmless as Kiba is." Neji snickered, causing Kiba to choke on his spit.

"Or maybe we finally found someone Kiba can beat.'' Kibas ears turned red before he jumped onto a table pointing at the laughing trio.

"Hey! I can beat all three of you with my hands tied!"Kiba declared, causing his friends to laugh harder.

"Hey! Get back to work!" The manager snapped hitting Kibas butt a few times with a broom, causing a silent fart to smack him in the face. "EGAD! WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I dunno. Maybe you shouldn't POKE around and BUTT out." Kiba said before laughing at his own clever pun. The trio stared at him in confusion and went back to working, ignoring the snorting fool on the ground.

Nani stepped off the train and glanced around, anxiety nipping at her feet. Never had she been around so many people in her life (though there were only twelve people on the train) and felt on her toes like she is right now. Dosu was right, she really did desperately need social skills.

She sighed and closed her eyes, gripping the long straps of one of the bags. Tuning out off the chattering and loud scream of the train engine, focusing on her own breathing. She can handle this, its just walking, breathing, scanning. Nothing she hasn't ever done, piece of cake.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with crowds upon crowds of people, bumping into eachother, cursing, sleeping, running. How in the world was she supposed to find her Aunt in a sea of people, let alone she only knows what her aunt looks like based off the description. Even if she did know what she looked like it would take forever to even walk to her, Nani was starting to lose hope.

"Excuse me." She turned her head and caught eyes with a tall intimidating female who wore a soft smile. Nani's lips dried as her body began to tremble.

She hasn't spoken to anyone besides Dosu and her father, even when she boarded the train she was silent and avoided others. It didn't soak into her head that she'd have to actually speak to her family until now.

"Y-yy-yy-yyes." Nani stuttered, wincing at her answer. Tsume's eyes widened before she abruptly pulled the taller in for a hug, cooing at her cuteness.

"Aww my niece is so cute when she is nervous! Hana and Kiba will love you! Am I scaring you?" Tsume asked letting go of Nani and soaking in her features.

Just like her step-brothers wife Nani had caramel waves and hazel eyes, a spitting image of her despite the height. The purple marks that carefully caressed her eyes did throw her off though, and so did the unusual way her pupils dilated into slits every time she was startled. Something eerily familiar about that...oh well she would worry about that later.

"A-a-a l-l-l-lit-t-tle..." Nani spoke, blushing at her aunts statement. Tsume gently patted her head before grabbing her arm and dragging her through the crowd, bumping into a few people and yelling apologies behind her.

Tsume glanced at Kuromaru and shot him a warning glare, helping her niece onto his back. She got on herself and barked for him to go, scaring Nani from the sudden jolt and roar. Tsume smiled and glanced back at her niece whose arms were wrapped around her as if her life depended on it, happy that she could finally expose her kids to a cousin who isn't dead.

Nani thought the ride was taking forever and she was just about to throw up when Kuromaru slowed his pace and came to a halt in front of a house. Tsume rubbed her partners and jumped off helping Nani down as well, holding in a silent laugh at her Nieces dazed and depressed expression.

Before Tsume could comfort the poor girl the house door flew open and a pair of siblings stood in the door way, anxiously watching their mother and cousin. Nani glanced at the pair and slowly followed Tsume towards them, mentally preparing herself to speak without stuttering.

To be honest, they weren't what she pictured. Tsume was exactly what she imagined her aunt to look like, marks and everything. But when she imagined her cousins she imagined...more? Not in a bad way but Nani thought Kiba would be a bit more defined and mature acting, and Hana would have a baby face and angelic glow. This is not what she was greeted with, well on Kibas part at least.

Kiba was the first to greet his cousin, calmly walking up to her with a huge smile and grasping her into a warm hug, cheek brushing against cheek. Nani's cheek heated up at the sudden friendly contact from a male and she felt herself getting lost in his scent. Vanilla and honey was all she could smell, nothing more. She felt like she was supposed to hug him back, but up until now she has only hugged Dosu and her dad.

Kiba broke the hug and held her by the shoulders, not noticing her flustered cheeks. Hana and Tsume chuckled at Nani's reaction and Hana shoved her brother out of the way, earning a growl. She gently wrapped her arms around Nani and embraced her, letting go and and smiling.

"Hello and welcome to the clan. I am Hana Inuzuka. The oaf that hugged you was my brother, your cousin Kiba. You already know our mom Tsume." Hana said as she took one of Nani's bags. Nani bowed and licked her lips.

"M-m-my n-n-name is N-n-n-n-n-n-"

"Nani. No worries kiddo, we know." Hana explained, walking towards their spare room. Kiba gasped and squished his cheeks.

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME SHE STUTTERS! DO YOU KNOW HOW CUTE THAT IS FOR GUYS!? I WILL PROTECT HER FROM ANY AND EVERY MALE ON THIS PLANET!" Kiba screamed to the top of his lungs, earning a smack from his mother.

Nani slowly followed her elder cousin to her room and felt her throat drying by the second. She felt as if she should bring up conversation, but couldn't think of anything to speak about. A million different topics ran through her head and smashed into one another, making it hard to pick one. Plus what if the topic she brings up triggers an emotional and painful memory to Hana, Nani wouldn't want that. For now she'd just stay quiet and follow her cousin.

"Here we are! Heh it's not much but it does have a balcony, bathroom, and bed so I guess its-"

"Perfect..." Nani spoke, cutting Hana off. Hana set her cousins bag down and smiled walking towards the door.

"I'll leave you to unpack the 'Cuz. If you want any help just come and get one of us, dinner is always at 6:30pm and lights are out at 12pm. Last thing before I leave, there is a lock on the door...use it well." Hana cautioned before leaving the room.

Nani stared at the door in confusion, not sure what she meant. Did she know that she sometimes sleep walks, is that so she doesn't go into others rooms at night? Or maybe she can only lock it whenever everyone isn't home, in case someone tries to break in. Pretty sure its because of-

"NANI! Do ya need help unpacking?" Kiba asked sprinting into his new favorite(and only)cousin's room. Nani now understood what Hana meant and let out a small laugh

Lock On Door = No Overly-excited Kiba


End file.
